


Blue and Black

by NekoNoKitiKiti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Brief mention of needles, Chimaera Tattoo!Thrawn, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gilad and Thrawn are soft and cute at the end ngl, I needed a fic, It's not a day in Pellaeon's life if Rukh doesn't sass him, Just. Ever so slightly., M/M, Me. The answer is me., Pellaeon is Done, Tattooed Thrawn is fantastic, Thrawn might be slightly masochistic, did i do my research? Also no, do i have realistic tattooing processes? Probably not, i would be terrified and awed to be the trooper tattooing Thrawn, like really brief but we tag anyway for tw, no beta we die like men, who let me write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNoKitiKiti/pseuds/NekoNoKitiKiti
Summary: To all who have created fanart of Thrawn with a Chimaera tattoo: you are genius, and the author loves you.A certain Captain Pellaeon might agree with that sentiment.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Blue and Black

* * *

Pellaeon had been all over this ship.

And there was not a damn sign of Thrawn anywhere.

Not in any of the places he expected his commanding officer to be, anyhow. Not the bridge, not his command room, not somewhere ruffling the fuzz on the back of some ysalimir's neck.

Pellaeon finally, exasperatedly, went to his quarters.

He was honesty so done with his search, he rolled his eyes when Rukh pressed his knife to his throat. He bapped the knife away, and Rukh let him. Perhaps only because Thrawn would be upset if he killed one of his favorite crew members.

'Where is the Grand Admiral? Is he here?'

And there was something gravelly and harsh, like a laugh, at that.

'And what concern is the master's whereabouts to you?'

Pellaeon pinched the bridge of his nose. Rukh knew something he didn't, and he had been laughing about it.

'I have data and reports to hand over to him, as soon as it is convenient for him. Which is, from experience, as soon as possible, even when I am interrupting him. Where is he, Rukh?'

That gravelly laugh again.

'Perhaps you should check your stormtrooper barracks.'

Pellaeon let out a sigh. Because that narrowed it down. There were hundreds of stormtrooper units on the Chimaera.

Better start now, then.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, having spent that time running up and down the Chimaera's hallways trying to figure out where the Hell Thrawn had gotten off to, Pellaeon had finally gotten a straight answer from one of his unit captains.

And he had to admit, Thrawn hanging around in the barracks of a stormtrooper unit was odd, even for him.

Things... somewhat fell into place to Pellaeon as soon as the door to the barracks slid open, however.

Visible from the doorway was Thrawn, sitting at a table, head laid down on his arms, and the massive, blue expanse of his back from being shirtless.

There was a faint hum in the room, and despite the door opening, the trooper behind him didn't even look up, solely focused on his work, and taking a good bit of joy in it, if the captain had to guess.

Thrawn was getting a tattoo, and Pellaeon had not been prepared for this today.

The outline was already drawn out in black ink, and Pellaeon was perhaps a bit less surprised.

It was the Chimaera's symbol, the lowest points beginning at just the top of his ass, and the twin heads crossing just below the middle of his shoulder blades, the heads threatening to peak over his shoulders themselves.

And Pellaeon had to wonder; he had heard people complain about varying degrees of pain from tattoos. Thrawn seemed to be enjoying himself, contented and relaxed.

He was appreciating the nice contrast of black ink with Thrawn's deeply blue skin, though. He'd get points for mentioning that later, in general and in their bedroom.

'Captain.'

It was a drawled greeting. Though, Thrawn hadn't moved since Pellaeon had walked in, and Thrawn wasn't facing the door...

Pellaeon could almost hear the smirk in his voice when he continued after a beat.

'The only person aboard this ship that would have the rank that allowed them to stand by and watch would be you, Captain. You have reports for me, I take it.'

'Yes, sir. I can leave the data files for you in your office and give my report at the earliest convenient time for you, if that would be preferable, sir.'

Thrawn gave a hum; Pellaeon honestly wasn't sure if it was a pleased response to the tattooing or the precursor to his actual, verbal response.

'Yes, Captain, I believe that will be suitable. You're dismissed, if that is all.'

Pellaeon considered that. Thrawn would indulge him a question, though, he was sure.

'Permission to speak, sir?'

There was yet another smirk to his response.

'Granted, Captain.'

Pellaeon paused, just briefly. He had too many questions, really.

'...Why?'

And he trusted Thrawn to sus out what he actually meant by that.

Ever to form, Thrawn picked the one potential question that was perhaps the least pressing and ran with it.

'He does good work, Captain, and I am not adverse to marking my body when the one doing so is so skilled.'

If Pellaeon wanted any other answers, he'd have to ask Thrawn in private, he supposed. Just as well, he had been gone long enough and he had a bridge to report back to, after leaving the data files in Thrawn's office.

'Of course, sir.'

And he dismissed himself.

* * *

It had simply become common practice for Pellaeon to report to Thrawn's location immediately after his shift. Normally, whether the admiral was off duty or not, that was his command room or office.

Pellaeon suspected correctly that Thrawn would be in his quarters this evening, however.

And he had to force himself not to roll his eyes when, as soon as he was through the threshold, he could see Thrawn checking out the tattoo in a mirror. It had been a fond gesture, even if he aborted it in favor of professionalism.

'I come with my reports, sir.'

At that, Thrawn fixed him with an amused smirk.

'Please, Gilad, they can wait.'

Dropping his attention and coming nearer, he spoke freely; they were equals when Thrawn dropped titles.

'I don't think I've ever seen you this excited. Nor have you ever said 'the reports can wait.''

Thrawn looked back in the mirror; Pellaeon had to admit, it was both quite funny and a beautiful sight, to see Thrawn twisting his body to be able to see behind him.

'I'll admit, I have been anticipating the possibility. Tattoos are not particularly common among my people, but I have become enamored with them from my time with humans. I am particularly fond of their history in human naval services.'

Pellaeon could smell an art history lesson from that; he changed the subject before Thrawn could elaborate, and he _was_ concerned.

'You're entire back is purple, you know.'

He earned an amused snort for that one.

'Yes, dear, I believe applying a needle to a large portion of one's epidermis, repeatedly, is cause for swelling. It will go down after a few days.'

A thought occurred to Pellaeon.

'You can't use bacta?'

Thrawn got up from where he sat to cross his small living space, opening a drawer and pulling out a small bottle.

'Supposedly not, bacta has been known to sap out the pigmentation. Best to let it heal naturally.'

He came in front of Pellaeon, pressing the bottle into the human's hands; looking down at the label, it was normal skin moisturizer.

Thrawn pressed a kiss to Pellaeon's cheek, and Pellaeon could feel the smile against his skin.

'I'd appreciate the assistance, if you don't mind.'

He let a light, playful 'yes, sir' pass his lips in answer; it earned him another kiss in the form of Thrawn fondly bumping his cheek against his before he sat on the coffee table, swell purple and ink black back to Pellaeon.

As he started applying the lotion, efficiently but still lovingly and gently, he couldn't help but ask.

'Why the Chimaera, though? Surely out of all the art you've studied, that can't be the most beautiful design you've come across.'

Pellaeon liked to think the pause was Thrawn considering the question, but really he thought it was Thrawn enjoying the treatment and attention.

'Perhaps not the most beautiful. But certainly one that holds a great deal of meaning to me, and I believe that is the point, if I have understood my crew and my research correctly.'

And Pellaeon could absolutely see the wicked smirk on Thrawn's face as he continued, even without physically looking at his face.

'Not to mention, I thought it would be a pleasant view for you when you're fu--'

Despite his amused grin, Pellaeon smacked him lightly on the arm, as if scandalized by the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joy to write, I hope it was fun to read, as well! :3c


End file.
